


Big Bad Beast

by EcoLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcoLumberjack/pseuds/EcoLumberjack
Summary: She should be sleeping by now, but instead she was listening to the sounds of the forest.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Big Bad Beast

It was nearing 3 a.m when Maggie heard the howl echoing through the woods. She stoked the fire after looking at her watch. They still had around two hours until sunrise.

Standing up from the tree stump she was using as a stool, the brunette stretched her back and looked around her small camp area. The fire would still be alive for an hour or so. Maybe she should take a nap inside her tent. Or make some coffee, that would do the trick too.

While she was poking around her backpack pockets, she heard the ruffling of some leaves nearby.

She stopped her movements to peek over her shoulder. No sudden movements. She didn’t want a repeat of the first time.

Maggie watched as the furry head got through the bushes. It looked around and sniffled the ground until it zeroed on her.

Those eyes felt like they could see her soul.

The huge wolf left its hiding place and trotted to her.

_ “You know, you could come with me.” _ She heard that soft voice in her mind as the wolf bumped its big head on her stomach.

“I know… but it’s your time. You don’t need to hang back. Also, there is still time, why did you come back earlier?” Maggie asked as she ran her finger through the trick fur on the wolf’s neck.

_ “Missed you.” _ was the simple answer she got on her mind.  _ “ Come on.” _ The wolf headbutted her hip lightly, pushing her in the tent’s direction.

“Okay, okay. I got the message.”

The wolf pulled the flap open with its snout. She still got impressed with the amount of gentleness the huge beast could be capable of.

“Are you going in? You will leave fur on everything.”

The wolf snorted and if that expression meant something, it sure was that it felt affronted by the quip at its fur.

_ “You love my fur. I’m better than any blanket. _ ” The voice in her head gloated as the furry being strutted inside the small space and got settled.

_ “Come. I have the right spot for you.” _

Maggie chuckled to herself and entered her sleeping quarters for the remaining hours of the night. There sure was a spot for her. The wolf was curled up all around the tent and there was a spot in the middle where it had dragged her blanket to.

“You look like a cartoon. This huge scary wolf all cozy inside a tiny tent.” The brunette said while she settled down on her spot. All that fur really was comfortable. The body warmth that came with it was just a bonus.

_ “Watch it, tiny. Remember, I can eat your head in a single bite.“  _ The wolf threatened jokingly and place a huge paw over her torso.

“I know you won’t do anything you big softy. You love me.” Maggie affirmed cuddling close to the wolf.

She got a snorted breath on her face for the troubles.

_ “Yeah. I do love you, Mags.”  _ Followed by a gentle snout nuzzling her shoulder.

She smiled softly. “Good night Alex.” Maggie mumbled into the thick fur as she closed her eyes for a comfortable nap, all the while dreaming about her girlfriend being back to two legs by the time she wakes up. Morning kisses were just what the doctor ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
